Scientific Mihoshi
by Mihoshi
Summary: Totaly funny! Mihoshi turns into a scientific freak! Please R/R!
1. New Style

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tenchi Muyo! characters.   
  
A/N: Please do not sue me if you don't like the story, cuz you wouldn't get much anyway.  
  
Sailor Moon Maniac Productions  
  
Proudly Presents  
  
**Scientific Mihoshi**  
Chapter One  
  
It was a fine morning in the Masaki household. As usual, Mihoshi was getting into trouble. Breakfast was ready, and Mihoshi and all the others were gathering at the table. If you would believe it, Washu came, too.  
  
Once breakfast was over, Mihoshi was bored and wanted something to do. So, she follwed Washu into her lab. She found some potions, and drank them. Washu tried to stop her, but it was no use.   
  
"Don't drink that! I don't know what it does yet!" Washu said.  
  
All of a sudden, Mihoshi starts to mix potions. Soon, she made a potion that was even greater than Washu's. Mihoshi came out of the lab with the potion and went to Ryoko.   
  
"What is it now?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Drink this," replied Mihoshi in a scientific fashion.  
  
"All right," said Ryoko. She drank it and started talking like Ryo-Ohki. She was starting to grow hair on her back, and looked just like Ryo-Ohki.   
  
"There we go," said Mihoshi. By this time, Washu had come out of her lab to see what was going on.   
  
"Great invention!" she said. Washu called a Masaki huddle. "Can you make some other invention?" she said to Mihoshi to get her out of the room.   
  
"OK," Mihoshi said, and trotted off.  
  
"OK, you guys, I think Mihoshi has gotten rid of her clumsiness. She drank some of my potions and turned 'scientific'. She's almost as good as me," Washu said.   
  
"Well, this is the greatest news I've ever heard!" Kiyone said. "Now she won't want to be my partner anymore! Yes!"  
  
"I think I made this a one-hour spell," said Washu.  
  
"Nuts," Kiyone said.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
A/N: Mihoshi is my favorite character, in case you're wondering. Please R/R! 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi Muyo! characters, OK?  
  
A/N: I do not appreciate people who call my stories "stupid". I'll admit it was short, but NOT stupid. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^_~   
  
**Scientific Mihoshi**  
  
Chapter Two  
  
While Mihoshi was in the lab, she made an invention. It wasn't any regular invention. If you put this microchip inside of a person's head, they will be your servant. Mihoshi came out of the lab and disrupted the huddle.   
  
"Hey Washu, can you drink this?" she said. "It's just a test."  
  
"Well, all right," Washu replied. She drank it, and you won't believe what she did. She acted like Frankenstien. PSYKE! She went up to Mihoshi and asked "Would you like anything?"  
  
Mihoshi said, "Oh, don't serve me. Serve Ayeka."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary," Ayeka said. "I've already got bodyguards."  
  
"Then Sasami, you give it a try," Mihoshi replied.   
  
"Oh no, I couldn't. I could use Ayeka's bodyguards," Sasami said.  
  
"Oh all right. What about Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Meow?" Ryoko replied.  
  
"What about you, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I could give it a go," Kiyone offered. "OK, Washu can you get me a drink?"  
  
"No, I only serve my master," Washu said in a hypnotized voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, duh," Mihoshi said. "The first person Washu sees is her master."  
  
"Do you think Mihoshi's getting dumb again?" Ayeka whispered to Sasami.  
  
"I think so too, Ayeka," Sasami replied.   
  
"Um, Mihoshi, can you turn Ryoko back to normal now?" Tenchi asked. "She's on my shoulder and is meowing in my ear."  
  
"How dare you, Ryoko!" Ayeka said. She threw Ryoko to the groud. "C'mon, Tenchi, let's go to a secret place together."  
  
"Meow! Meow meow meow!" Ryoko jumped on to Ayeka and started wrestling with her.  
  
"Tenchi! Hhhheeeellllpppp!!" cried Ayeka.  
  
"Girls, girls, STOP IT!!! I don't like you girls fighting over me!" Tenchi screamed.  
  
"Do what he says!" yelled Mihoshi in her normal voice.   
  
All of the Masaki household (Except Ryoko and Washu) said, "Hooray! Mihoshi's back to normal!"  
  
"Um, Mihoshi, do you know how much longer the Servant and Ryo-Ohki spells will last?" Kiyone said.  
  
"Um . . . I think in the back of my brain it says . . . um . . . the Ryo-Ohki spell: one hour . . . the Servant . . . um . . . it's a two and a half hour spell. I think Ryoko should be turning back to normal pretty soon." Mihoshi replied. And there was Ryoko, turning back to normal. And then there was Washu, who was waiting for someone to give her an order.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi, can you make a potion that can turn Washu back?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Um . . . Well . . . No, I can't really remember any potions at all," Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Well, were just gonna have to make use of the potion. Mihoshi, order something, so she'll have something to do," Kiyone said.  
  
"OK, Washu, can you get all of us some drink so that we can be refreshed. Then, can you get the bath ready? We all will take one. Even you, Washu!"   
  
THE END  
  



End file.
